Two Worlds Meet
by UpsideDownLife
Summary: Nico Shadow travels to the wrong place. Kanes meet him. They meet again at the Empire State building. A new enemy is rising. They must work together to defeat him. Later it may take a darker twist but I'm still debating with myself about it.
1. Chapter 1

**I**

**Sadie's POV**

Hi. It's Sadie here. I know we said we wouldn't be doing another recording, but here I am anyway. It all started when a boy appeared during a lesson with the trainees.

I was teaching some of the trainees how to create a portal when a boy suddenly appeared out of the wall. Startled we all took a step back. The boy looked around a bit confused for a second then when he realised where he was he looked at us in a weird way and asked, "Why do you have boomerangs?"

"I think we're the ones that should be asking the questions. You just appeared out of the wall!" I said.

"You saw that?" he asked in a surprised voice, "That's not possible. How is it that you can see through the Mist. I have to contact Chiron."

I had no idea what he was talking about. Who was Chiron? What mist? Before I could ask any questions he stepped backwards into the wall and disappeared the same way he came.

The trainees looked at me questioningly waiting for me to say something. "Alright everybody let's finish the lesson and I will talk with Amos later."

Later that day after dinner I talked to Amos and Carter about the boy who had interrupted the class. "So it's finally time." Amos said.

"Time for what?" Carter asked.

"How did the boy melt into the wall? Who is Chiron?" I asked.

We kept bombarding Amos with questions until he said, "Enough. You will know in due time. If you will excuse me I have to make some arrangements for tomorrow."

We didn't know what he was talking about but we figured he'd tell us soon enough so we let it go.

**Percy's POV**

Percy thought Nico was going crazy when he said that he had found a bunch of people who could see through the Mist and were holding boomerangs. But then Chiron said something even more surprising, "Those were not boomerangs Nico they were wands."

"Both you and Nico are going crazy," Percy said.

"We are not crazy, Percy. Call the seven and all the head counselors. To bad Leo isn't here. He would really cheer up the mood. We need to have a meeting about the people Nico met." Chiron said. He looked anxious as he turned away and headed to the big house.

Later when they were all assembled around the ping pong table Chiron said, "We have very important matters to discuss. Nico, tell them what you found."

Nico explained what had happened. When he finished explaining, everyone was silent for a minute. Annabeth asked Chiron, "Who are they?"

Chiron answered, "You all are going to think this is crazy. They are Egyptians."

That was met with silence. Then Clarisse asked, "You're kidding, right? There cannot be Egyptians to."

"I'm not kidding, Clarisse. There really are Egyptians." Chiron answered.

"But wait. I'm still confused," Percy said, "Why did they have boomerangs?"

"I told you, Percy. Those were not boomerangs. Those were wands." Chiron said, "They are magicians."

Now that was crazy. Like really crazy. Just when Percy thought things couldn't get any crazier, they did.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, sorry for the wait, but this writing stuff is hard. And at school we are getting ready for the science fair, which, by the way, is harder than writing fanfiction. Love you guys.

**~Valdezinator13**

II

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth wished things would stop getting so confusing. She had enough to worry about rebuilding Olympus. She really didn't need some Egyptian magicians getting in her way. But she couldn't worry about that right now. Annabeth had to get to olympus quick. Apparently one of the roof supports was close to cracking.

On her way to the Empire State Building Annabeth got a big surprise. She was just hailing a taxi cab when a boy with a boomerang came running past her with a giant hellhound bounding after it. Annabeth was torn between getting to Olympus or helping the boy. She decided on helping the boy.

Annabeth ran after them took out her dagger and threw it into the monsters tough hide. She didn't think that was all it would take to kill the monster, but surprisingly the hellhound crumbled to dust. Annabeth thought that it did that because the monster may have already been weakened.

Suddenly she remembered the boy. Then she remembered that he had a boomerang. Annabeth looked at the boy who was staring at her in shock. "So," Annabeth said, "I suppose you are a magician?"

The boy stuttered, "How did you know?"

"Well," Annabeth replied, "I'm a demigod and we know things."

Then the boy asked, "What's a demigod?"

"Honestly, I would tell you but that would be giving away too many of my secrets," answered Annabeth. Suddenly she remembered Olympus. "Sorry, got to go." She called then ran off towards the Empire State Building.

Carter's POV

After the girl who threw the dagger at the crazy monster dog that crumbled to dust ran away I just stayed there for a minute. When I remembered where I was Whistled for Freak my griffin and he came flying to pick me up.

[][][][][](^)[][][][][]

At the Twenty-First Nome , I explaned my encounter with the grey eyed, blonde haired girl. Afterward Sadie just looked relieved for reasons I couldn't fathom so I asked, "Why do you just look relieved? This news should freak you out. Aren't you condcerened that that there are other people out there who know about us?"

"Honestly Carter, I thought you were supposed to be the smarter one," Sadie said looking unconcered, "Remmember when the boy showed up during my class?" I nodded and she continued, " well, when you were gone today I asked Amos about him again and he explained everything. They are demigods."

"I know," I said, and Sadie looked surprised, "the girl who I saw today said something about her being a demigod. What I still don't understand though is, what is a demigod?"

"Oh, thats easy," Sadie said, "a demigod is-"

Just then we heard a loud crash and one of our trainese, Felix, ran in. He looked at us franticly and jestured for us to follow him. Felix ran towards where we heard the crash. Sadie and I froze in shock because of what we saw.

Nico's POV

"I saw a magicain today," Annabeth said, "but just a question Nico, where were you planning to go?"

"I was planning on going to the, um, Romans. I wanted to suggest a temple for Pluto." Nico said in a very guarded tone.

Actualy Nico was planning to visit Will Solace because it was the in the middle of the school year, and Nico wasn't planning on going to school anytime soon. Will and Nico had been a couple since just after the Giant War, but they hadn't told anyone yet.

"You don't sound sure," Piper said. She can be really anoying when it came to his love life, Nico thought.

"I'm very sure," Nico said, and just to keep from answering any more questions he said, "I'll go right know and suggest it to them." He backed up to a wall and shadow travled away.

Sadie's POV

Honestly I was relieved when Carter came in and told us about his encounter with the girl. I thought Amos was going crazy when he told me about who was in New York, but then Carter came home and told us about meeting the blonde haired girl. Now I know that Amos is in fact not going crazy.

[][][][][]{^}[][][][][]

When I saw the thing that made the crash I suddenly wished I had taken horseback riding lessons. The thing that made the crash was a black horse with wings tha had landed on the deck and knoked over a chair. What really freaked me out though, was the boy sitting on top of the horse. He was holding a glowing bronze sword. He looked a lot like one of those greek gods.

Suddenly he asked, "Are you the magicians? I'm supposed to pick up, um," he looked at a notesheet that seeed to be in another language, "Sadie, Carter, Walt, and Zia. Are they here?"

I was hesitent to say anything, but it as an opertunity to find out more about the demigods. "I'm Sadie, this is Carter, my brother, Wlat my boyfriend, and Zia, Carters girlfriend."

"Great," he said, "FRANK!" the boy yelled. A bird flapped down from the roof and morfed into a burly chinese kid.

"You didn't have to yell so loud, Percy," the chinese kid complained, "I was only on the roof."

"Sorry," Percy said, "could you turn into a dragon so these magicians could take a ride.

During all this we were silent because we had never seen sombody who could turn into a dragon. We were all very curios to see this. He turned into a massive dragon and leaned down to pick the four of us up.

So that was chapter 2. Sorry for the wait.

Valdezinator13 out.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is an edited version of the original.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kane Chronicles or Percy Jackson.

* * *

**Leo**

Leo was happy he gave Festus a GPS, otherwise they would have had no idea where they were. As it turned, out Calypso and Leo landed in New Mexico. He was worried that they would land on the other side of the country! It was lucky Leo could speak spanish. As soon as they got on the ground he started tuning Festus up. Luckily none of the mortals noticed a big bronze dragon in their midst.

* * *

Calypso and Leo had decided to head for Camp Jupiter because it was closer than Camp Half-blood.

* * *

When the first people from Camp Jupiter saw them they ran towards the Principia to get Reyna and Frank. They came running back out with the two Praetors on their heels.

**Percy**

Percy was surprised when he was chosen to pick up the magicians. He would have thought that Chiron would pick somebody who was better with people, like Piper. Apparently Chiron thought that Percy could help with something, but he didn't know what he could help with.

* * *

After Percy had picked up the magicians (with Frank's help), they started to head towards the Empire State Building. The magicians and the demigods were going to a meeting together. Percy thought that if Annabeth were there she would be able to figure out why they were needed. He turned toward the magicians and asked, "Do you guys have any idea why you are requested to come to Olympus?"

The blond girl with the colored streaks answered, "No idea. I thought you would know. You were the one that came crashing onto _our _deck."

Practically speaking over top of her, the boy that looked African-American said, "How are you taking us to Olympus? I thought that it was in Greece."

"It _was _in Greece," Percy replied, "but now it's in New York. Above the Empire State Building to be exact." They stared at him in shock for a second. The one with the streaks of color in her hair turned around and whispered something to a magician. The magician kind of reminded Percy of Nico because of the aura of death that he felt around him. The magician shook his head and whispered something back.

Percy watched the whole exchange with curiosity. He wanted to ask them what they were talking about, but knew that it would probably be a great way to make them mad, so he asked them instead, "What do magicians do? 'Cause I figure that you aren't like the magicians that see on TV."

"We are not like those ripoff magicians on TV!" Yelled Sadie. Percy could swear he saw Frank blush, if it's possible for a dragon to blush.

"That's a _sensitive _topic for her," said the kid with the death aura. He then turned to the girl, "Can you not see the blushing dragon?" Frank looked a little bit uncomfortable having all the attention drawn to himself, so Percy started another conversation revolving around penguins in fireplaces (don't ask).

* * *

As they were nearing the Empire state building Percy started to see people from camp gathered in the lobby. When they landed and got off Frank he went over to the group of people from camp. Chiron came out in his wheelchair and said to the magicians, "Welcome to the Empire State Building. Come with us to the top." He turned in his chair and led them through the grand front hallway.


	4. That Was When the Outrage Started

**Sorry about such a long wait. I really don't have an excuse for it. I tried to write a longer chapter for you guys. Hope you like it. Just so you know this chapter will probably have better spelling because I now have spell check. I need you to be patient with me because this is my first fic and I am still finding the style of writing that I feel most comfortable with. Thanks for all the support. Without further ado, I give you chapter four!**

**Sadie's POV**

I think the blushing dragon was funny but I was happy when we got off. It was kind of creeping me out when the boy was arguing with the flying horse he was on. Apparently it liked donuts.

When we got off the dragon it transformed into a boy again and went over to girl with golden eyes. She reminded me of one of the girls that you saw in the thirties. Minus the clothes from that time. [Ignore Carter snickering in the background. We'll come back to this later.]

Some of the kids with the orange shirts started gather around us. I saw a few of the girls looking at Walt in a way that I didn't like. I took a step closer to him to show that he was mine. The girls just stared harder at him (probably to make me mad). Though, if you think about it, it would be hard to stare harder if you were already staring. How would you do that anyway, open your eyes wider?

Sorry, got a bit off track for a second there.

The kids with the orange (and some purple) t-shirts followed us as we followed the leaders, a girl with blond hair and piercing grey eyes was standing next to the guy that crashed our deck, a guy with blond hair and blue eyes with a girl that had choppy hair and kaleidoscope eyes came next, then the guy who was the dragon and the thirties girl after them.

In the elevator the guy in the wheelchair (he called himself Chiron) started explaining to us things about the greek gods [I agree with Carter, the elevator music was horrible.]. The part about about this magical veil called Mist was confusing. Apparently there was a veil that cloaked the magical world from the mortal world. How come we hadn't heard of this before?

When we got to the top floor it was our turn to explain about our gods. I looked to the others, none of them seemed to delight at the aspect of explaining everything so I decided to step up and explain.

First I talked about the adventures that we went on and also about the gods. (I left all the things about the ancient history of the gods and things out. I could let the others talk about that.) They all seemed pretty interested. I let Walt, Carter, and Zia talk about the parts that I hadn't covered. It took us a while to get acquainted with everybody and the new gods and different kinds of magic. We entered the throne room and I was startled to see the Egyptian Gods and Goddesses there as well.

One of the girls came forward and faced everybody, "Hello. To those of you that don't know me I am Rachel Elizabeth Dare, The Oracle of Delphi. Recently I had a prophecy and I would like to share it with you."

Before she could start a kid in a orange t-shirt called out, "How come we haven't heard of this yet?" Other campers started to echo his sentiments. The voice of the choppy haired girl, Piper, the wheelchair guy had called her, cut through the roar of voices. "SILENCE!"

Everybody immediately stopped. I wondered why though because whenever I tried that all the students just yelled louder. It was curious though, because I had felt the need to be absolutely quite as well.

The blond, Annabeth, came forward and explained, "We kept it from you because it specifically mentions the Egyptians," she gestured to us and continued, "and we didn't want to have to explain about things that we didn't know much about."

Rachel came forward and started where she left off, "As I was saying, I recently had a prophecy and it goes like this:

_From the place of where Io does reside_

_and the ancient world we know_

_The two worlds will collide_

_Those from before have come back for more_

_and the world we know will die_

_and one more to come_"

There was complete silence after this. Even I didn't say anything. It was a Roman camper who broke the silence, "So basically, the world will change drastically and then another threat will appear. Sounds like fun."

That was when the outrage started. The Greek campers were protesting that they had already been in two wars, the Roman campers were protesting because they had participated in a war to, and we were protesting because we had such a vague understanding of their world that we would be practically useless (that and we too had participated in a war)!

Just then, from the corner, emerged the boy that had intruded on my lesson. He looked confused for a moment before seeming to come to a conclusion in his thoughts. He went into the shadows for a second and came back out holding a brick. I was about to ask him what he was doing, but then he threw the brick in the blond boy's direction and it hit im squarely on the head.

The blond boy only had enough time, before he fainted, to say, "Not again!" everyone heard it because things had quieted boy who had intruded on my class only smirked, while the other five main people laughed, and laughed, and laughed, like crazy people.

**Hope you enjoyed this, and I also hope that I didn't confuse you with all the name changes. Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**UpsideDownLife **


	5. Nico, Frank, and Leo

**Nico POV**

Everyone was looking at them like they were crazy (excluding a few of the Romans that were in on the joke). Nico thought it was quite funny how everyone else looked flummoxed.

Percy gasped for a bit, then he breathily said, "Sorry. Inside joke,"

Grover wheezed out, all the while laughing harder, "Those dam inside jokes." This then, in turn, made a Percy, Thalia, and Grover laugh harder. Even Nico cracked a small smile.

He thought that he was doing that a lot lately. Nico was fairly certain that it was Will's fault. As he thought that, it reminded Nico that he and Will were going to tell their friends about them soon. It was a nerve wracking thought.

He was distracted from his thoughts by a small commotion next to Jason. An Iris message formed, with Reyna in the center and a very familiar Latino boy bouncing in the corner.

"Leo!" everybody shrieked simultaneously.

Piper nearly walked through the Iris Message she was on Leo so fast, "Where were you? Why didn't you contact us? How are you alive? Where did you go? How is Festus still functional?-"

Leo cut her off, "Beauty Queen, I'm ok." Leo then proceeded to give them the short version of what happened on the island and all of his plans.

When another girl came into the picture, Percy looked like he was having an aneurism. Nico wasn't sure why, though.

Percy breathed out, "Calypso?"

While the girl looked at Percy in surprise and nodded her head, the campers started whispering among themselves. The majority of them remembered from the myths that Calypso was Atlas' daughter and was stuck on an unplottable island.

Reyna seemed to notice something in the crowd and she looked surprised. "Frank," she called out, "how did you get here? You were here when Leo came." Everyone looked confused.

Frank revealed himself in the Iris Message, looking very smug with himself. The Frank on Nico's side of the Iris Message was gaping at the other one. Out of the corner of his eye, Nico noticed that nobody on the other side of the message was moving. It was like they were frozen in time. The Frank on Camp Jupiter's side started to say, "What a pleasant surprise. I seem to have quite the welcoming party. Looks like the conquerors have become the conquered. Your next Greeks and Magicians."

Nico was momentarily surprised when he only said Greeks, but then he realized that the Roman demigods on his side were frozen like the others in the Iris Message.

Chiron was the one that broke the silence. He turned to look at the gods and said, "Do you have anything that we can use to prevent this?"

Most of them shook their head no, but Athena said over a bit of muttering, "I know of something that may help. It is probably not coincidence that as soon as the tool has the ability to work, this creature comes to freeze us."

Nico was a bit confused about what the tool was and why it only just had the power to work. He was going to ask, because he was sure that he wasn't the only one that was confused, but Annabeth cut him off, "I know about that! It has to activated by both magicians and demigods working together," Annabeth looked at Athena as she said, "Why do you think that is? Does it matter what kind of demigods help activate it (Roman or Greek)?"

Athena looked to contemplate something for a second before replying, "I think that to activate it, the tool needs to have three children of different cultures, all that have current contact with a god. I suppose that any Roman and Greek demigods would work, but for the magicians they would have to be a host or have been a host at one time."

Nico looked around and said, "So it would have to be a group of us that have the most contact with a god, right? Where is this tool anyway? I'm sure most of us are wondering that."

It was Carter who answered Nico's question, "I think I have read something about this before! It went with a nymph around the world, but the nymph fell in love and killed herself because she was rejected. The woman that the nymph had been rejected by took the object and seeked out the gods. She got only to Washington DC before she was encountered with monsters that were attracted to the godly tool. She was killed, but it turned out that she was part of a different religion and was sent there. As she had died heroically, she got to keep the object until it was rejected by the magic in her religion. The object was lost somewhere in Europe."

Everybody looked stunned. Nico didn't know whether to be relieved that Carter knew about the object, or angry that the gods had hidden yet another religion right under their noses. What kind of religion let people keep objects after a heroic death (or any death).

Athena broke the silence, "Carter is correct, that is indeed the story of this tool. We know only this about it. It really is a miracle that the story wasn't lost in some other culture. Does anybody here have any questions?"

Percy seemed to be contemplating something, and when he heard Athena ask about questions he looked up and said, "Was the nymph gay?"

Nico was amazed that out of the entire story _that_ was what Percy had payed attention to. Though, Nico admitted to himself, he was a bit curious as well.

Annabeth replied, "Obviously, nymphs can only be female," giving Percy a look. Percy responded with a look that said '_How could I have known that?' _

Sadie asked the questions that were on everybody's mind, "Well, where is it in Europe and how do we get it?"

All eyes turned to the gods once again. Zeus started to respond when he was interrupted. Every person's focus was centered on the new speaker.

**AN- Hello all. Yes, I have finally finished this chapter (how long did it take me to write it)? I think this was my longest chapter. It was just over 1,000 words. **

**Thank you for all the reviews and you are lovely. **

**PS. if you get an update soon and don't see a new chapter, that may just be me editing previous chapters. **

**Once again, thank you so much for the support, and I hope you enjoyed this. **

**~UpsideDownLife**


End file.
